


For Who Could Ever Learn to Love a Beast

by themystery424



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Fluff mostly and falling in love, M/M, Mentions of a previously arranged marriage, One dork in love, One dork is a beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themystery424/pseuds/themystery424
Summary: Long ago, the young prince, Ootori Kyoya, insulted an Enchantress. As punishment, he was turned into a hideous beast, trapped forever in his French estate, he and his closest friends unable to leave , or age for that matter, until Kyoya learns to love another, and earn their love in return.Suoh Tamaki is the bastard son living in France with his mother, Anne-Sophie de Grantaine. When she goes missing after a journey to an art show, Tamaki finds that she has been taken hostage by a creature of darkness. To save his mother, he takes her place as prisoner in the castle. From there, what could happen?(Tamaki/Kyoya Beauty and the Beast au :) Enjoy!)





	1. Prologue

_ “A long time ago, _

_ in a far away land, _

_ lived a very handsome, very wealthy, prince.  _

_ The prince loved nothing more than to make himself look good, throwing extravagant parties, surrounding himself with other good looking, wealthy young people. He would sneer and look down on the less fortunate, unwilling to help them since he knew it wouldn’t benefit himself in any way. He was a creature of pure self-interest _

_ The prince’s parties would carry on for days at a time, the lavish events purposed for both amusement and extortion of the people. Making deals behind closed doors, playing with young ladies’s hearts, all became so commonplace to the young prince. _

_ One day, during a private meeting the incoming heirs of huge fortunes, a beggar woman came to the door. The prince answered the door , looking at the woman with a frown. _

_ “Can I help you?” He asked her, his voice cold. _

_ The beggar woman looked up at him with deep, clear brown eyes. It was the only thing that looked clean about her, dirt and soot covering her head to toe. Her body was wrinkled, and her clothes were soaking wet from the storm pounding away outside. It looked like she was wearing a potato sack for clothes. “Sir, ca-can I stay here for the night? It’s raining so hard… please.” _

_ The young prince pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, the light catching his lenses and making his eyes unreadable. “Perhaps… What have you to trade for your stay?” _

_ “I… I have this…” The beggar woman offered up a white rose, perfect in shape and form. It was gorgeous, and had its thorns removed.  _

_ The prince took the rose and looked it over. “Hmph.” He scoffed dismissively, tossing the rose aside. “Pathetic. Leave my property.” He threw the rose at her feet and slammed the door. He had only turned around when once again there came a knock. He opened the door, annoyance clear on his features. _

_ “Please, sir…” She whispered. _

_ “I said leave. Do not make me ask again, or I’ll be forced to get security.” The prince said, and slammed the door in her face.  _

_ All at once, the castle filled with bright, blinding light. The prince and his guests were entranced, staring with gaping mouths at the Enchantress. She was so stunning that they couldn’t even fathom her beauty, staring helplessly at her as they tried to understand. The prince fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. _

_ “You fool. Your heart is dark, clouded with greed, selfishness, and unkindness. You are a horrible man, young prince. For this, you shall learn a lesson.” _

_ The Enchantress extended her hand to the young prince. He howled in pain, and his guests cringed as they listened to the snapping sounds of his body changing shape; growing, shrinking in some places, his glasses clinking to the floor as he bowed his head in suffering. Antlers extended out of his head, and his face contorted, narrowing out to look like a cross between a raven’s head and a deer’s head. His hair was replaced by dark, rich feathers, and his arms grew to be wings with claws at the end. His feet became hoof-like, and his legs like a deer’s. His cries of pain became like bird screeches, and his skin became covered with a layer of black fur, white speckles dashed under his eyes. _

_ “What… what did you do to me?” He asked. _

_ “I have matched your appearance with what’s on the inside. And until you find the one who will love you through this appearance, and you learn to love them in return, you,” The Enchantress turned to the guests, cowering in fear at what had become of their host. “and your guests will be trapped here, forever.”  _

_ And so, until the young prince learns to love another, and earn their love in return, he and his guests are-” _

 

“Mama!” Six year old Tamaki Suoh cried out, his eyes red, on the verge of tears. “That’s a scary story! I don’t wanna hear that before bedtime!”

Anne-Sophie de Grantaine smiled gently at her son, running her hand through his bright blond locks, which matched her own. “I’m terribly sorry, mon coeur. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“It’s okay Mama.” Tamaki smiled, comforted by the touch. “Does the story end happily? Does he find his love?”

Anne-Sophie coughed into her hand, a sound that made Tamaki jump and watch her with worry. Anne-Sophie cleared her throat and smiled once again, although it looked more forced. “I don’t know. The prince hasn’t ever been seen from again, so I suppose not. After all, who could ever learn to love a beast?”

“Mama!” Tamaki shouted. “The story should have a happy ending!”

“Maybe some day it will, mon coeur. But for now I will not lie to you.” She pressed a kiss to his head, and Tamaki frowned. Then, he looked thoughtful.

“Mama, will I meet my love one day?”

Anne-Sophie’s entire face brightened, and she hugged her son tightly. “Without a doubt!” Tamaki giggled and grinned, then hugged his mother back as tight as he could.

“Je t'aime, Mama.” Tamaki whispered, starting to get sleepy.

“Je t'aime, Tamaki.” She whispered back. Carefully, Anne-Sophie got to her feet. She grabbed Tamaki’s favorite bear and handed it to him, before pulling the sheets up and over his curled up form. Within seconds, he was sleeping, and Anne-Sophie watched for a moment. When she was content he wouldn’t wake, she left the room, smiling at the thought of her little boy marrying the person of his dreams. She simply hoped she lived long enough to see the day.


	2. 1. An Adventure Awaits

Tamaki Suoh watched his mom make her way slowly down the stairs, gripping the railing for dear life. Her gloved hand slid a little against the polished banister, and Anne-Sophie gasped. Tamaki started towards her, when she waved her free hand dismissively. 

“I’m fine, Tamaki, really.” She told him. The young man opened his mouth to argue, before he closed it again with a silent nod. When she finally made it down the stairs, she smiled with unabashed pride. “See? I made it down in one piece.”

“Mama, you worry me far too much.” Tamaki took her arm and gently escorted her to the dining room. “This year maybe I should accompany you to the art show.”

“Oh mon coeur,” Anne-Sophie sighed as she sunk into her dining room chair. She took a bite of her eggs and shook her head. After swallowing, she said, “While it would be fun to show off what a handsome young man you’ve grown to be, I’m afraid I like my annual  adventure to the art gallery to be a private one.”

Tamaki whined, though did relent on the fight. He plopped down into his own chair. Admittedly, his mother got very little moments of privacy, and if she felt strong enough to go on her own, he wouldn’t stop her.

Even if he really wanted to.

Anne-Sophie’s eyes glittered with excitement. “What would you like this year? Anything you desire and I will find it for you.”

Tamaki poked his eggs. “The same thing I want every year.” With a small, shy smile, the young adult turned his head so his violet eyes met his mother’s. “If you could bring me back a white rose, I’d be the happiest boy alive.”

“Tamaki, you ask for so little. It’s a very becoming trait.” Anne-Sophie ate breakfast quietly with her son, finishing her eggs before asking him, “What do you think of Éclair Tonnerre?”

“She’s… okay.” He shrugged. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know.” Anne-Sophie replied, though her tone was thoughtful. Tamaki scrunched his nose up.

“She’s rude, conceited, and tone deaf to boot. Oh Mama, she’s-”

“Alright Tamaki. I understand.” Anne-Sophie reassured him. “But you are approaching the right age to marry. Do you at least look at any of the girls in the city?”

“Sure do.” Tamaki told her off-handedly between bites of food. 

Anne-Sophie looked unconvinced. “If you say so… I will believe you.”

After dinner, Anne-Sophie mounted her horse in pursuit of the art show. Tamaki saw her off, watching her until he could no longer see where she was going. Tamaki sighed before turning his head towards the city. He really didn’t want to go there, to be seen by women who would undoubtedly fling themselves at him, hoping to woo him into their arms. He would be polite and flirt back, romancing them, leaving them in stupors as he walked along his way, hoping to come across people who actually liked him for himself.

 

The sunny, clear day had become a harsh, cold, blustery night, and Anne-Sophie clutched to her horse as she coughed so hard she felt she might lose a lung. Her entire body shook, cold and tired from the journey so far. She must’ve taken a wrong turn. This didn’t look like the path to the art show she usually took.

Antoinette, the horse, whinnied and jumped back on her hind legs. Anne-Sophie yelped and petted her mane gently. “Easy, easy Antoinette… I’m sure we’ll find it.” Her voice was raspy and scratchy, and her body only trembled more.

She had no idea how long they’d been going along until they came across a large, iron gate. Anne-Sophie looked through the bars, hoping to find some sort of sign of life. But she didn’t see anyone. Instead, she saw a lovely garden, with white roses catching the moonlight, only making them shine brighter. Her eyes widened, her thoughts traveling to her only son at home. 

Anne-Sophie dismounted her horse, calming Antoinette before slipping through the wide iron bars. The moment her foot stepped down on the ground, the wind around her stopped. The air was still and faintly warm. Anne-Sophie took a moment to catch her breath before coughing into her hand. Once she was breathing easy, she made a beeline for the garden.

Anne-Sophie looked over the many white roses, mouth agape in awe. She just needed one, one for Tamaki, who was waiting for her back home. Anne-Sophie reached towards the rose closest to her.

There was a rustle of feathers behind her, and she pulled her hand back. She looked around, trying to find the source of the sudden and jarring noise. But there was no one around, and no birds either.

Anne-Sophie took a deep breath. It was just a rose. A single rose that no one would miss. She reached out again, taking the rose by the end of the stem and plucking it, avoiding the thorns best she could. Again, she heard the feathers rustle.

Anne-Sophie turned around quickly, meaning to sprint towards the gate. She was blocked off by a creature who was much taller than her, with antlers sticking out of his forehead. She gasped, her eyes meeting his red-plum colored eyes.

“Don’t you know,” Came a cold, low voice. “That it’s illegal to steal?”

From the gate, Antoinette heard Anne-Sophie shout across the yard. The horse watched the creature made of black feathers pull her into the castle, and turned around. Sharp teeth were exposed as he growled, feathers ruffling and puffing out. Scared, Antoinette turned around and darted back into the woods towards the de Grantaine estate.

 

Tamaki forced himself to continue to smile as Éclair continued to brag about her skills as a hunter. Her smile was wickedly bright, and her eyes gleamed with devilish intent. He had tried twice to change the subject, first to his piano lessons, and then to his mother’s journey. Botb attempts had failed.

“I truly am the most impressive person around.” She said, flexing. “Hunting is a real hobby, Tamaki. With real world practicalities. Unlike… other, pastimes.” She snickered, and Tamaki’s cheeks flushed red. He was about to defend his piano playing, when he heard some familiar whinnying. He turned his head sharply, looking confused as the family horse came trotting up, riderless.

“Antoinette? Why are you back so soon? Where’s Mama?” Tamaki looked deep into Antoinette’s eyes, seeing the true fear hidden there. “What happened? Can you take me there?”

Antoinette whinnied, and Éclair looked dumbstruck. “You’re gonna trust a  _ horse,  _ Tamaki? Why not send private forces into-”

Tamaki didn’t listen, mounting Antoinette and taking off towards the wood.


	3. 2. A Trade

Tamaki held onto Antoinette’s mane as tight as he could, the mare dashing through the woods as fast as she could. The cold air nipped at every piece of exposed skin, sending shivers down the young Suoh’s spine. His eyes scanned every inch of earth as he prayed his mother was okay. He knew she shouldn’t have gone alone. He should have forced his way into going with her, taken another horse and maybe a servant or two. 

But deep in his heart, Tamaki knew he would have never made his mother take him with. He couldn’t deny her simple wishes when every day was a struggle for her, when every other cold could mean she might not wake up. If his mother wanted something, anything, Tamaki would provide. He’d do anything for her. 

Antoinette stopped in front of an iron gate, connected to a grand fence which surrounded an old, French castle. His eyebrows scrunched together, and his lips pursed in focus, still searching for his mother. He dismounted Antoinette before he searched through nearby bushes. Antoinette whinnied loudly, and Tamaki jumped.

“What, Antoinette?” He asked. “Where’s Mama?”

The horse looked towards the castle, nuzzling against the iron bars of the gate.

Tamaki swallowed hard. “She’s in there.” He decided. He gave Antoinette a pet along her backside, steadying his nerves for what could be inside. “Wait here for us, alright girl? We’ll be right back out.”

Antoinette whinnied in distress, but allowed Tamaki to leave her side. She watched the lean blond slip through the iron bars, pulling his jacket tighter around his shoulders. Tamaki drew in a deep breath before giving the tall, wooden door a heavy knock.

The door slid open on its own, and Tamaki nearly jumped out of his skin. With another deep breath, he stepped into the threshold. His hands trembled, even though air around and inside the castle seemed warmer than the air outside. 

“Mama?” He called out, his voice, meek and childlike, echoing through the grand foyer and hallowed hallways. “Mama, are you there? It’s Tamaki, please, if you can hear me, yell or something! Anything!”

_ “Check it out, Hikaru.”  _ A voice whispered into the empty halls, making the hair on Tamaki’s neck rise.  _ “Looks like we got a real mama's boy on our hands.” _

_ “I see, Kaoru, I see… whatever should we do with him?”  _ A second voice slithered from the shadows.

_ “We could help him find his mom!”  _ A third voice piped up, a lot more chipper than the others. A grunt sounded after.  _ “See? Takashi agrees with me!” _

_ “No offense Honey and Mori, but-” _

_ “Leave it to the professionals.”  _ The voices retaliated with. Tamaki, though was still afraid, whipped around with a heated look in his eyes.

“Where are you!” He shouted. “If you know where my mom is, help me look for her!”

_ “Ooh mama’s boy got a temper.” _

_ “No surprise there.” _

Tamaki followed the voices to a sitting room, fuming and ready to tear these delinquents apart. He fumbled, looking for a lantern. When he found one and got it lit, he turned angrily to the seating area.

“Now listen here you-!” Tamaki stopped mid-sentence, mouth open agape in shock. No one was there. Only man-sized puppets, made of wood and metal connectors for joints. Two of them were identical, leaning against one another. They each had red hair, made of something Tamaki didn’t know. Beside the two was another pair of puppets, one smaller, with honey-blond hair, a pink, stuffed rabbit on his lap. He was leaning against another puppet, a tall puppet with black hair. 

All four were dressed in suits, matching in every detail except in color, the twins wearing orange and blue, the small one in pink, and the tall one in navy blue. It was a strange sight, one that made Tamaki shiver from how weird it was. He left the sitting room, taking the lantern with him. Behind him, he heard snickering, but he decided to ignore it.

Tamaki walked confidently through the castle, though his confidence was mostly a facade. His true terror showed in the trembling of his hands, making the light shake. He climbed a few flights of stairs, and went ghost white when he heard distant coughing.

“Mama!” Tamaki shouted, darting up the remaining stairs. “Mama where are you!”

“Tamaki?” Anne-Sophie’s voice trembled, cold-stricken and raspy.

“Mama I’m coming!” 

Tamaki finally approached the cell at the top of the tower, looking through the iron bars. His mother was lying on the floor, head turned to the side. He crouched beside her, reaching through the bars to take her hand. “Mama…”

“Tamaki, please…” She coughed. “Go, go…”

“Go where Mama? How can we get you out of here?”

“You can’t, mon coeur, pl-please go, now.” She coughed violently into her hand, blood splattering across her free hand. Tamaki shook, scared, but more importantly, angry beyond belief. His rage touched his eyes, and he set his jaw. He squeezed the hand he was holding.

“Who did this, Mama? Please, I’ll get you out.” He begged.

“There’s no time, you need to leave. Now.”

“I won’t leave you!”

Anne-Sophie jumped as a feathers rustled from behind Tamaki. Tamaki turned sharply, just in time to catch his lantern being knocked over and put out. The shadows on the wall crawled, and the hall echoed with hooves hitting the hard floor. Tamaki let go of his mother’s hand, standing tall.

“Who’s there?” He asked.

More feathers rustled against the walls, before a voice replied, “The master of this castle.”

“I've come for my mother. She’s sick, and I’m taking her home with me.” Tamaki told him.

“Your mother is a thief, and I have no intention of letting her get away with what she’s done. As for you,” Tamaki took a step back as the shadow’s head rose to meet his eyes. “You are trespassing.”

“So?” Tamaki demanded, teeth gritted together. “My mother is sick! She could be dying! Please! You have to let her go!”

“Her health is none of my concern.” 

“Then! Then…” Tamaki took a deep breath. “Take me in her place.”

“Tamaki-!”

A harsh laugh bounced off the walls, piercing Tamaki at his core. The young man flinched, otherwise he remained unwavering as the laughter died down. “You…” Then the shadow paused. “You’d take her place?”

“On the condition that you let her go.”

For a moment, the master of the castle thought. “That’s a very intriguing notion, in its own way.” The shadow locked eyes with Tamaki. “You’ll be trapped here, forever, in this cell. You’ll never see your home again. Are you sure you want to do this?”

Tamaki hesitated. “Could you come into the light?”

With hesitation, the shadow stepped into the pool of moonlight glistening up from a window Tamaki gasped. He could hear his pulse in his ears as he took in the sight of the monster looming before him. Part raven, part deer, while also looking like a man. Tamaki looked away, shoulders shaking.

“Well?” The beast growled, frustration apparent in his tone. 

“I’m sure.” Tamaki nodded. “I’ll stay. Just let Mama go.”

“As you wish.” 

Everything happened quickly after that. A rush of black feathers, the sound of the cell door opening and closing, his mother’s cries, and when Tamaki’s head cleared he was locked in the cell, and his mother was gone. 

“Wait! Mama! I love you!” He shouted, reaching through the bars. “Mama…” Tamaki looked around his new prison, feeling a tear in his heart. He chose a patch of ground to sit on before pulling his knees to his chest. Quietly at first, then louder after it fully sunk in that he was alone, Tamaki began to sob.


End file.
